Looten Plunder
Looten Plunder is one of the Eco-villains. He considers himself a suave businessman. He rarely gets his hands dirty, instead relying on others to do the dirty work for him while he watches from afar and profits from the results. Money is Plunder's main motive. He often finds corruption and weaknesses, and exploits them for his own gain. Plunder doesn't care about human or environmental suffering, so long as cash continues to enter his pockets. Plunder will even go so far as to exploit or turn his back on the other Eco-villains in order to benefit himself. He tries his hand in most things - illegal hunting and poaching, deforestation, habitat destruction, and nefarious exploitation of technology. Plunder obviously has a large supply of money and support, often using radical and advanced technology, as well as having many people willing to follow him and do his bidding. He has only one regular sidekick, Argos Bleak (see below), but Plunder's power extends to many, and it is evident he has the personality and the means to get people to follow him. Occasionally, Plunder produces two other semi-regular sidekicks, the Pinehead Brothers, Oakey and Dokey. Stereotypical of businessmen during the late 1980s/early 1990s, Plunder has shoulder-length brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He is usually seen wearing an exceedingly gaudy pine green suit trimmed with tiger-skin print lapels. Sometimes the print is a natural tiger orange, but on numerous occasions the print has been an even gaudier hot pink. He is often seen wielding a cane. Plunder was voiced by the late James Coburn in seasons 1-3. Afterwards, in seasons 4-6, he was voiced by Ed Gilbert. Sidekick(s) ;Argos Bleak Bald and extremely muscular, Bleak handles the dirty work Plunder steers clear of. It is usually Bleak who takes care of the Planeteers by tying them up or trapping them somewhere in order to prevent them stopping Plunder's latest scheme. Bleak dresses in an open black leather vest and combat pants. He favors heavy boots. Bleak has a thin black mustache and an accent - which some fans of the show refer to as Australian, and others British. Significant Episodes *''Last of Her Kind'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''The Fine Print'' *''Mission to Save Earth Part I'' & Part II *''Summit to Save Earth Part I'' & Part II *''Send in the Clones'' *''Bitter Waters'' *''Fare Thee Whale'' *''Night of the Wolf'' *''Gorillas Will Be Missed'' *''Horns A'Plenty'' *''Whoo Gives a Hoot?'' Trivia In Whoo Gives a Hoot?, Looten Plunder is the only Eco-villain to beat the Planeteers after getting them to fail to capture an endangered animal on film. Due to a pun on his name, he was featured in the closing credits where a disshelved Plunder looks in disgust after Captain Planet released the captive elephants from his ivory poaching compound. The singing says that Captain Planet will "cast asunder...bad guys who like to loot & plunder!" with Plunder then shouting "You'll pay for this, Planet!" Quotes *Well, I never thought I would find myself wishing Captain Planet would... show up! (laughs) **''Fare Thee Whale'' *You'll pay for this, Captain Planet! **''Last of Her Kind'' and the closing credits Gallery plunderdontdrinkthewater01.jpg looten13.jpg Dontdrinkthewater136.jpg Dontdrinkthewater139.jpg Dontdrinkthewater138.jpg Dontdrinkthewater141.jpg Dontdrinkthewater142.jpg Dontdrinkthewater147.jpg Dontdrinkthewater158.jpg Missiontosaveearthone047.jpg Notw42.jpg Notw41.jpg Notw28.jpg ANGRY04.jpg BLEAK.jpg BUMPPLANET.jpg CASH01.jpg CHOPLB.jpg COATLOOT.jpg COOL.jpg CPLPDR.jpg GANGWET.jpg JETPLUNDER.jpg LAUGH.jpg LOOTBLEAK.jpg LOOTCAR.jpg LOOTEN.jpg LOOTENBL1.jpg LOOTENWHABL.jpg PLUNDERANGRY.jpg PLUNDERBLC1.jpg PLUNDERDEAL05.jpg PLUNDERYELL.jpg RING.jpg SCARED.jpg 6.jpg highfive.jpg looten2.jpg lootgor.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters